custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Astaroth Cullinan
Astaroth Cullinan is a Mk.III PPDC jaeger. It was the 29th of 72 jaegers, created as a deterrent against powerful "Hyperfauna." History Astaroth Cullinan was launched on March 18, 2014 as the final Mk.III jaeger. It was assigned to the Tokyo Shatterdome, and tasked with subduing the male MUTO should it ever emerge from its cocoon. MUTO Awakening On May 13, 2014, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa regretfully gave the order to kill the male MUTO. The cocoon was destroyed by powerful electrical charges from cables surrounding it. As armed operatives scrutinized the shattered cocoon, the still-living MUTO emerged and began laying waste to the power plant. Astaroth Cullinan was immediately deployed from the Tokyo Shatterdome. Several blasts from Cullinan's plasma shotgun flattened the MUTO against the ground. The beast was then picked up and hurled onto the power plant wall. Cullinan burst forward and nailed the MUTO with a sledgehammer shot, the impact of which was enough to shatter the power plant's wall. The MUTO gathered itself and charged, briefly engaging in close combat with Cullinan. The jaeger's dual-wield sword and sledgehammer attacks unequivocally pummeled the MUTO into submission. Seeing no other way, the MUTO backpedaled and unleashed its EMP on its aggressor. Cullinan's systems briefly glitched out, giving the MUTO its intended opening. It spread its wings and tackled Cullinan onto the ruins of the power plant before swooping up into the sky. Features Armament Astaroth Cullinan's principle armament is its Electro-Sledgehammer. This heavy-duty weapon is stowed on Cullinan's left skirt along with the jaeger's two other weapons. The hammer itself is forged from a tempered steel alloy with depleted Uranium inserts, as to maximize density. It is also capable of stunning opponents with its powerful electric charge. Cullinan's secondary armament is the y Nanolaminate Sword, housed within the Electro-Sledgehammer. Although the sword is used as the sledgehemmer's handle, both weapons can be wielded simultaneously; one hand brandishes the sword, while the hammer locks onto the other. The blade itself is endowed with a function that induces a specual nanolaminate structure, via the transmission of Ahab particles from Cullinan's reactor. This reaction enables the blade to effortlessly slice through several meters of steel-reinforced concrete. The 35in. plasma shotgun serves as Cullinan's only ranged weapon. This colossal shotgun fires plasma bolts at a maximum rate of 1 per 5 seconds. Its firepower increases in parallel with charge time; if the pilots choose to charge the shotgun for 1 minute, the resulting plasma bolt is powerful enough to level an entire city block. Equipment Cullinan's armor consists of cutting-edge nanolaminate plates. Produced using complex manufacturing techniques such as electrolytic-reduction and atomic layer disposition, this material demonstrated 8 times the resistance of carbon steel to damage. Thick armor is applied all around the jaeger, granting it exemplary protection matched by few in the PPDC fleet. The LCS Multi-Weapon Module houses all three of Cullinan's weapons. It can latch onto the jaeger's sideskirts for rapid deployment. Cullinan's ZGMF-13X flight gear grants the jaeger trans-pacific flight capability. It is powered directly by the two Ahab reactors, and consists of three parts: two wings and the main booster. The wings fold out from Cullinan's shoulder armor, while the boosters are back-mounted. Kaiju Killed